Black Blood, Vector, and other such Horrors
by DaughterOfPain
Summary: Crona has been sensing strange things. is it a danger, a new power, or is she sick. Life at Shibusen is not always what it seems. Ideas needed. Fluff in later chapters. Will Crona ever fit in with the others? Will Ragnarok ever get his wish? Who is the mysterious child, and what clues does she have to unlocking the past?
1. Chapter 1

So here is my first real fanfic, I wrote a poem fic Soul Eater Demise a bit before this, Please review with cmments or suggestions. But just so were clear I don't want any comments about Crona's gender. You don't like it? Then why the hell are you still reading this. In this fic Crona's a girl, and I know theres a big debate about Crona's gender but if you really wan't to argue about it, go open up a chat site and argue. Jeez people it's not that big of a deal! For the rest read and enjoy. Im still open for ideas so feel free to drop them off! This is just a prologue-ish thing so it's alittle weird but for now, enjoy!

Crona walked the road leading to Maka's house. She'd been feeling strange energies lately, and wasn't sure how to deal with them. She'd already asked Ragnarok about them, and he said just to kill them. But how were you supposed to kill an energy? They didn't even have a physical form. Ragnarok didn't know either. Well, he said that Crona was too stupid to understand anyways, and pulled her hair a bit before dissapearing back into her blood. But she knew that Ragnarok didn't know and that scared her. Crona was now standing in front of Maka's house. Gah, she felt so nervous! Maybe she should just go back to Mr. Corner. After all she was a bad person who ought to just go die in a…

The door opened. "Crona is that you? How long have you been standing out there? You could have just knocked!" Maka rushed over and started fussing over Crona. "Nno ssstopp I dddon't knnow how tto ddeal with this…" Crona started stuttering and fidgiting. "Its all right Crona, don't worry about it so what do you need?" Maka led the stumbling mess of a girl into her apartment and led her to the couch.

"Here Crona sit down and have some hot chocolate." Maka set three mugs down and helped herself to one of them. "Drink up Crona, you really need it your nothing but skin and bones!" Crona blushed and stammered "Aaahhh im sso sorry I dddon't knnow how to ddeal with this I knnow im sskinny rrealy ssorry about that I ccan't dddeal with hot chocccolate I rreally caan't I …" Ragnarok suddenly decided to make his appearance then.

"You big baby, can't you deal with anything! Just pick it up dammit, and chug it down!" Ragnarok grabbed one of the three mugs and downed the drink with a single gulp. "Aahh sssorry Ragnarok I'm ssorry I jjjust …" Ragnarok slammed the empty mug down causing Crona to flinch. He rolled his eyes and grabbed the other mug. He lifted it up to Crona's lips. "Drink. Now." He ordered. Crona wrapped her hands around the mug and sipped the hot chocolate her eyes widening as she tasted it. "Good?" Maka asked smiling slightly at the sweet scene that had just unfolded. Crona nodded wordlessly and finished her drink. She opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted by a loud crunching sound

"Ragnarok?" She questioned softly looking up at her weapon, who was chewing something. "Damn, that was good!" He exclaimed, burping loudly. "Hey old cow you gonna fuckin eat that?" "Eat what?" Maka frowned slightly trying to figure out what Ragnarok meant by that. "That" Ragnarok opened his mouth wide, exposing oversized teeth, and stuck out his long tongue, scooping the empty mugs out of Crona and Maka's hands. Promptly crunching them into oblivian.

"So," Maka said ignoring Ragnaroks antics, "what did you want to talk about?" At this both Crona lowered her head to look at the floor and Ragnarok quieted down and tilted his head toward Maka. Maka frowned. If Ragnarok was behaving it must be serious. "Well…" They both began.

Hahaha cliffhanger! Of a sort. Please review with comments and requests. If you havn't read it yet, please take a look at my poem fic Soul Eater Demise. And review on those too! Reviews make me type faster, and so do great ideas! If I do use any of your ideas I will give you credit for them don't worry! So please hurry! And yeah I know this was a little boring but it's just a prologue-ish thing for the real stuff. I will have a little bit of fluff going into to this later on so pairings are appreciated too! Please no falmes or crona won't know how to deal with it!


	2. Chapter 2

Whoooooo so I'm back on track! Actually I'm sick in bed but that doesn't matter it gives me much more free time. A HUGE thanks to by best friend Warwulf, who gave my OC a name! You should check out her stories too, a bunch are in my favorites column of my profile annd she updates A LOT. AS for another fact if anyone has bothered to try to follow this story it may have to be moved to the M section on account of blood and gore!

And guess what folks, from this day forward I control all Soul Eater Characters! (maniacal laughter insues)

Warwulf: ignore that people she doesn't shes in one of her moods. No that is not her hacking up poor innocent humans back there she is… Well I must go now, please enjoy the story! (DaughterOfPain wait up I want to join)

(Oh let us dissect…)

Oh and one more thing! (looks up, covered in blood from cutting human, currently screaming in pain) no comments on crona's gender or you will be like fred here! Death is my buisness and buisness is good! OC is purely mine! Except the name that's Warwulf's but other thatn that no stealing got that! Good! (goes back to human)

Italics are thoughts Bold are dreams "Normal in quotations are speech"

"So," Maka said ignoring Ragnaroks antics, "what did you want to talk about?" At this both Crona lowered her head to look at the floor and Ragnarok quieted down and tilted his head toward Maka. Maka frowned. If Ragnarok was behaving it must be serious. "Well…" They both began.

"We have been feeling weird energies lately…" Crona said in a soft, nearly unheard voice. "Yeah and they're not really good ones, they're a bit," Ragnarok looked at Crona sounding grim "snakey." _Snakey_ wondered Maka as she bit her lip _could it be Medusa? No I killed her, her soul got ripped apart with my anti magic wavelength. So what do they mean by "snakey"? _

Maka looked up questioningly at Crona and Ragnarok. "Not Medusa snakey, she was really recognizable, this ones different it's weird, I mean snakey is bad right ?" Ragnarok looked at Crona for confirmation. Crona nodded and spoke in a whisper thst could barely be heard. "This energy isn't giving off anything evil but…" Crona looked helplessly at Ragnarok. "Its got insanity running through it. We think the thing'd that's givin off the energy has black blood. Really UNSTABLE Black Blood. And also Vector, it sorta has that feel as well." Ragnarok finished.

Maka thought about it for a bit. "Alright I'll tell Shinigami-sama about it. _So weird energies huh? Ragnarok's even being serious about it this can't be good I'll tell Shinigami-sama so he can capture whatever it is and question it. _"And Maka?" Crona looked up shyly at the blond miester who tilted her head in aknowledgement "please ask them not to capture whoever it is because if it is who I think it is we really don't want to push her of the edge." And having said that she took her leave, exiting the house quitley leaving Maka to wonder what that was all about.

Another cliff hanger thingy I'm so proud! Actually im gonna start typing the third chapter right now I can tell this story is gonna be a long one! Pllease comment and review, with ideas and comments! Pairings for later fluff is also appreciated no matter how weird!


	3. Chapter 3

You know what I need to say I own no Characters exept my OC whoes name was given by Warwulf all other aspects are mine an might make an appearance this chapter! I fell like theres too much talk and too little story so here I go! One more thing, on google translate big sis is ane, but I put that down as onee cuz it seems closer to the pronunciation. Little sister was imoto. I will also try really hard to make the chapters longer and update faster! You know who you are! Thanks for your support hope you have fun disse.. I mean study! That's it for now!

Italics are thoughts Bold are dreams

"quotqtions you already know"

underlined are flashbacks

Combinations mean combined meanings

"And Maka?" Crona looked up shyly at the blond miester who tilted her head in aknowledgement "please ask them not to capture whoever it is because if it is who I think it is we really don't want to push her of the edge." And having said that she took her leave, exiting the house quitley leaving Maka to wonder what that was all about.

**Running, she's running as fast as she can but not fast enough. Alongside her another is there is another, smaller, younger, but jeeping up. Neither of them older than 10 years. _Running, that is all we can do in this maze, yet another test._ Hitting a dead end they tuned back and took another turn. _Tests, injections, expirements, more tests _she glances down at the younge panting hard, her legs working overtime. She had long since lost the feeling in her legs, it must be even harder for the smaller one. _We must preserve, and stay together. _The younger trips and falls hard, a resounding crack filling the air, pulling the elder out of her thoughts. Bending down in the darkness she touches the smaller ones leg. It is wet with something jutting out. _Blood and bone,_ the younger whimpers at the touch and shudders, but does not cry out, they must not be found. She whispers words of consolation to the other, _how will she be able to run now?_ The smaller one whispers to the elder "run onee, or they shall find you to, at least you should live." The elder shakes her head, "imoto, I will not allow her to take you away from me, we belong with each other see" She pushed the palms of their right hands together first, then the left hands and smiled curling her finger around the others hand as the younger did the same. The tattoo like marking that covered their bodies connected together at the hands forming a flowing link. Eyes open and flash, silver flecks in them spinning. They were one and the same. "Hai, onee." The sisters smiled. Their moment of peace was shattered by a violent hiss and a booming crash. The wall crumbles and two of glowing yellow eyes peer through the gloom. _We've been found! _"Imoto!" The elder screams, silence no longer matters, only staying together does. "Onee!" a weak voice pierces the gloom. _Hold on Imoto I'm coming! _Following the voice she concentrates and feels a tugging, just under her belly button. _The bond! _Eyes opening she makes her way around the rubbish to her sister, ignoring the monster that awaited across the rubbish. "Onee help! I'm stuck!" The large yellow eyes stop swiveling and concentrate on the small figure bending down in the ruins. A gaping maw opens revealing sharp fangs, gleamimg and sharp, dripping in poison. It moves forward, revealing itself, a large smake, slowly on it's prey. It's in no hurry the prey has nowhere to run, and they know it too. The elder girl bends down and digs _come on come on, where are you, I know you are down here somewhere, ah! _Her hand felt something, somewhat soft, matted with grime, soot, and substance she dearly hoped wasn't blood. Digging she uncovered a head chest and arms. Gently touching an arm she gasped. It was bent backwards and flattened into a v shape. She pulled the body into an upright sitting position gently patting the back. _Please be alive, please be alive, please be alive, please be ali…! _"Imoto!" The younger coughed and and moaned in pain. "Onee… it… hurts…" She let out a hacking cough, racking her entire frame with the fit. Blood dribbled down the side of her mouth onto the elder girl's hand. "Hold on Imoto." The elder bent down and wiped the blood away gently. She bent down and uncovered her younger sister's legs. What she felt made her wince. The younger's leg's were bent and twisted beyond relief. Bone jutted out and there was blood everywhere. "Onee… I… can't… feel… my legs…" The younger wheezed. "Hush Imoto, don't talk, I'll get you out of here. _Yeah, and how am I going to get us out?._ She looked up the snake that had been slowly slithering across the rubbish, in no hurry, blink lazily and rear up, ready to strike. She crouched and picked her little sister up, who gave a sharp wail of pain and a cough when her crushed arm and legs dragged across the floor and swing down due to gravity, and jumped nearly 16 feet backwards in the air as the snake attaked. She flipped twice and landed, her feet dragging backwards due to her momentum. The snake gave a hiss of anger, and she turned tail and ran. "Onee… watch… out…" The smaller girl wheezed and coughed, slumping in her older sister's arms. "The elder looked down at her sister. The snake struck. The ground next to her seemed to explode and the flew. The elder smacked into the wall and slid down. The younger flew across the floor before stopping. _Imoto, olease be okay._ The ground below them opened up and they fell down into the darkness. They hit the ground hard. "Imoto! Where are you! Imoto!" The elder screamed into the darkness, grasping for the bond they shared, finding it weak and wavering. "Onee… behind… you…" She turned and found on her sister, but standing above her was… _Oh no, Imoto! _She fell to her knees, kneeling bebfore the figure standing above her sister. "Please, please don't hurt her" she beggedon her knees. "Oh, and whyever not?" The figure smirked and brought her foot down with a crunch, The younger gil screamed. "Oh, how I love the sound! It's music, no?" The figure laughed and brought her foot down again. Another crunch. Another scream. And another crunch. And another scream. "Please stop, please stop, please stop, please stop, please stop! She cried and pleaded but to no avail. The figure just continued to bring her foot down again and again. "Imoto!" She cried out to her younger sister who was writhing in pain. "Onee…" She twitched andscreamed in agony. Again and again. "Stop hurting her please end it now!" She begged the figure who only laughed "Oh don't worry I will, soon enough" Placing her boot on the smaller girls chest she pushed untill a crack and a scream could be heard."Oh, yes I will end it now" she placed her boot on the girls head. "Onee…" The girl looked to her sister in fear." "Oh I'll fix you up I can't have you dying but I really want to hear you scream." The boot pushed down onto the small girl's head untill…**

"No!" Crona woke with a start in her small cell like room in Shibusen. She was panting in a cold sweat_. Always that same dream…_ Crona went to her small bathroom and splashed her face with water. _I can still hear her screaming_, she remembered that night, when the true torture began, the screams of her younger sister that echoed through the night._ I'm so sorry Imono, sorry I couldn't protect you the way I should have._ She remembered the way her little sister had always managed to smile no matter how bad things got. But that all had changed after she, Crona shuddered as she walked out of the bathroom visibly, took her away._ Imono, wherever you are, I hope you are safe._ Was it right, after all these years, to cling to the hope that her sister might be alive?

Crona frowned as she felt something. _Could it be THAT tug? The tug of the bond?._ She waited, nothing more came. _Maybe I'm just imagining things…_ Cronaa sighed and turned to walk back into the bathroom._ Maybe what I need is a shower…_ But as she went she looked out the window and stared._ Imono, if you'er out there find me please, or send me a sign to tell me where you are so I can come to you._ Crona closed her eyes and turned towards the bathroom, and as she walked a shooting star fell from behind her._ Imono I wish you were here._

Don't freak okay theres gonna be more! This is a dream of crona's past and in case you didn't get it crona is the elder girl. I hope I made this long enough and in the next it's gonna be ragnaroks dream k! any ideas on how to so this are appreciated! Reviews are always welocome! I know this was mostly dream but it leads up to the plot k!


	4. Chapter 4

All right heres the next chapter, I hope to make it longish. I generally write short chapters in order to post faster, however when reading I do prefer longer chapters. I will try to write longer I promise! Please tell me your opinion on how long a chapter should be. Also forgive me if the characters are not to their tru personalities. I will try to preserve them but I like tailoring them to my own needs. Forgive me for the last chapter, it was mostly dream and no present. This one will be similar, I知 sorry! But this leads to the plot k! My OC is gonna make an appearance in this dream! Whoot! Again the name was chosen by Warwulf but this character is mine! PM me if you wanna use her. Ive been a bit busy, and it was not dissecting people this time! I mean when have I done that, ahahahahah!

Warwulf: **sweatdrops**

Actually me Warwlf and my other friend who does not have a fanfic account yet are gonna make Soul Eater cosplays! Yay! I'm gonna be Asura, Warwulf is Stein, and my other friend is Medusa.

If I owned Soul Eater I wouldn't be cosplaying so ha! I'm in a pretty good mood today so here is my story! And Warwulf if you don't like im telling the world this oh well, it's too late now!

Italics are thoughts Bold are dreams

"quotqtions you already know"

underlined are flashbacks

Combinations mean combined meanings

Raganarok sighed as he circulated within Crona's body. Although a little boring, he liked it in there. It was almost like a haven where he felt calm and contented._ Calm and contented? Dammit, I must be losing my mind Being blood is turning my brain into mush, if I even have one._ Ragnarok relaxed. Being blood wasn't so bad, it's not like he knew anything else. To him it was as natural as breathing. _Not that I breath anyways. As if I would remember what it was like before I became bloodexcept that one last day I have no idea what I did. I don't even know what I looked like. _Ragnarok thought about it for a while. He knew he had been a human before, Crona had said so, and he had overheard Medusa say it as well._ Old hag of a witch, turning me into a damn liquid. _He sighed, or at least he would have if he had been able to, and drifted into unconsiousness, lulled by the walking motion of his miester.

**It was dark. A young boy, not older than ten or so walked down an alley. It was dark, but he was used to it. The darkness was his home. He looked around, then jumped over the wooden fence that boarded the rest of the alley away. On the other side was what he called home, but it was just a place to stay, until the police caught up with him, then he would have to run. It was temporary, but it wasn't so bad. There was a small cot in the corner, with a dingy mattress on top, and a sheet underneath it. _Home sweet Home, alley did you miss me when I was gone? _He didn't sleep on the cot but under it. The cot was there to keep the rain out, and the sheet underneath it is what he slept on. As he was about to toss the bag underneath he heard a sound. He strained his ears. His eyes widened. _Oh shit! Oh shit, shit, shit ,shit, shit! _The police were hear, and they had found him. He heard footsteps, the heavy clunking of boots against asphalt. _Six of them, big guys too, but how did they find me... _He heard sniffing and the clicking of claws._ Dogs! Of course they sniffed me out. _ The fact that the police were after him, wasn't a shock to the boy. His boss was in the illegal drug business and he had the kid do the dirty work. _Ah well gotta scram._**

**The boy sighed and shouldered his bag. Come out where we can see you,A police yelled into a megaphone. ****鄭****nd put your hands where we can see them!The boy widened his stance and faced the fence. ****W****hat if have no hands officer, then what?The boy smirked. ****W****hy you little...The door was kicked down. Wood shards flew everywhere impaling themselves into the floor and the wall behind them but the boy didn't even flinch he just stood his ground as the policeman and dogs came running at him. _One, two, _the boy crouched, then lunged at them, and arm outstretched. _And three._**

**Nine bodies fell, six human, three dog. The boy landed neatly on his feet and smile eerily, the arm he had outstretched behind him. _And that's how you do it, you bastards. _The boy lifted the arm, but instead of a limb, a gleaming blade was there instead. He smirked once more._ Being a Demon Sword can come in handy. _In a flash the blade morphed itself back into a human limb, fingers twitching experimentally. The boy stalked off into the darkness, leaving the bodies in pools of their own blood. Suddenly a flash showed itself in the boys vision. He turned, immediately taking a defensive stance. The boy saw nothing, but wasn't fooled, as he peered into the gloom, he could just make out a figure with a hood. **

"**Hello, childthe figure hissed and moved closer, seemingly gliding across the ground. _Like a freakin snake. _The boy growled in warning and the figure stopped. ****W****haddaya want snake lady?The boy stepped back from the alley, allowing the figure to step out of the alleyway. "****W****hy simply, your services" the figure leaned against a lamp post, it wasn't lit, they never were, and seemed to smirk. "****W****hy would you want my services? I don't got nothing special about me and i'm not exactly ideal age" the figure disappeared._ Where the hell did she go? _He felt a hand tracing his cheekbone, and looked up. He twisted out of it's grasped and growled._ What the hell does she want with me? _The figure just moved beside him again. The boy suddenly swing his arm out in weapon form, and cut the figure in half.**

**The form just disintegrated and was gone. _Where the he... _Something wrapped around him, cutting off any movement he might make. He looked don as he ropes slithered, seemingly alive._ Snakes..._ The boy glared at the figure, now in front of him, not moving as it slithered around behind him. "I****need your services for three reasons, three reasons" figure continued to trace patterns on the boy's cheek with it's fingernail. ****"O****ne, you are a Demon Weapon. Two you do not hesitate to kill. And three, you are around the age I prefer" ._Around the age she prefers what is she... "_Hey lady, you some damn pedophile or something?The boy twisted slightly trying to loosen the snakes that encircled him, it seemed their grip had been becoming tighter, to the point it was nearly impossible to breathe. ****"N****o, the sort of woman who prefers children."**

**He saw the figures mouth pulled into a smile that did not show any liking to anything at all, it showed malice in it and nothing more, nothing less. "I****would provide you with lodging and, enough food, But you will have to work for me of course." The figure turned, and the snakes loosened there grip and slithered after her, winding around her arms and melting into tattoos. _What a weirdo, shes got a good offer though, even if the jobs killing I can handle it _****"Can**** I leave if I choose?" The boy called after her, jogging to catch up to her quick pace. ****"O****f course" the figure turned into an alley way and continued to walk ****"T****hat is, if, you can" But the boy didn't hear her and followed her until she came into an abrupt stop, nearly crashing into her. She turned and clasped her hands around his eyes.**

"**What the hell?The boy said stumbling backwards at the sudden pressure on his head. ****徹****h, I just can't let you see where we are going off to, it wouldn't be appropriate, would it now?The boy nodded , he knew all to well. _Yay, i'm being taken off to god knows damn where and i'm gonna walk there blindfolded. _Suddenly the ground shifted underneath his feet and he crouched down and placed a hand down in order t maintain his balance, the figures hands still across his face. _What the... Scales? _****"H****ey lady, we on a snake or something?" The boy sat down and crossed his legs, waiting for an answer. ****"Y****es, how astute of you boy, I know I made the right choice in choosing you.****" "W****hatever."**

**After what seemed like a long time, yet hardly any at all he heard a thump as the supposed snake landed. The lady slipped her hands off his face and slid of the edge of what seemed to be the enormous pipe they had been sitting on. As soon as she got off, the pipe shifted, throwing the boy into the air. He hung for a moment in mid-air then flipped and landed neatly on his feet, a couple of yards away from the lady before. He turned as the pipe swiveled, revealing two large glowing yellow eyes. As he stared, he found himself sinking into to them, then shook his head as to clear his thoughts. ****"N****ow what lady?" He turned around to face the figure, so as to not sink into those eyes again. ****"F****ollow me child"**

**She turned and led him into the house, or precisely, mansion, and through dark hallways until they reached a door. She made a hissing sound and the door opened inwards. _Dark, eery, smells like death, this place needs a serious remodeling done. _She led the boy into a room that was filled with cages, all empty, and most had splatters of a dark liquid in them. _Blood... _The figure turned and left the room. ****"I****'ll be back in a moment wait for me...She disappeared. _As if i'm going anywhere._**

**The boy turned at a sound. He walked to the end of the room, and in the dim light he saw a door that had been left ajar. He walked through, and squinted at the sudden light. _A laboratory _the boy swiveled around, taking in the room. _Wow this lady's a mad scientist or something, this is almost stereotypical, with all the vials of stuff and the instruments everywhere, probably experiment on humans, oh god, _Realization hit him head on _what if shes gonna experiment on me? I've gotta.. _He was pulled out of his thoughts by whimper of pain coming from a cage in the corner of the room. _Who the hell is that? _**

**He walked over to the cage and looks in through the bars. _A... girl? _A small girl was lying down on the floor of the cage, covered in a dark liquid. Her legs had some things jutting out of them, as did one of her arms and the sides of her chest as well. _Blood and bone... _She was twisted into a position that was most certainly not normal and one of her arms were bent backwards and flattened into v shape. _Shit, she looks like she was beaten to death, steamrolled, then beaten to death again. "_Hey you okay?The small body shifted the head turning towards the boy. He saw her face, covered in blood, her eye were filled with pain and anguish. ****添****ou look like shit"**

**He stuck his hand in between the bars and wiped some of the blood away from her face. Her eyes focused on the boy in front of her. _Woah, her eyes are really pretty, with those silver flecks in them _****"Y****ou need help?" _Of course she does, she looks like shes been to hell and back "_O...nee?" the girl rasped and coughed up some blood. ****"N****ah, i'm not your sister, i'm a freakin dude!" _How could she think I was her sister? _****"N****o... have... you... seen... her?" The small form trembled in pain ****"N****o, sorry I haven't he ran a hand through his hair. ****"Oh..." ****she murmured and closed her eyes as she coughed once more.**

**There was a long silence of listening t the girl breathe painfully, her breaths were shallow, and she constantly coughed up more blood. _It would be kinder to kill her _He sighed he wished he could help her but in her condition she would just suffer until she finally died. It was better to end it now. He transformed his arm into a demon blade and pressed it onto her neck. As he did her eyes flashed open. ****"A****re you... a demon... blade..." She looked at him in horror. He stepped back and extracted his arm from the cage. "Um yeah, why" _Is she afraid of me or something? _Fear penetrated the girl's eyes as she looked at him. ****"Y****ou... must run... it's not safe... here..." He looked at her "****I****t's not safe anywhere" he said it matter of factly without any qualms. She made a small wheezing rasped then coughed, as he stared he realized she was laughing. _Or not_**

"**I know... but here... is... worse... especially...She broke into a hacking cough, blood splattering the floor of her cage. ****"B****ecause i'm a Demon Weapon?" She twitched her fingers n the hand that lay infront of her in confirmation. ****"Y****ou won't... be used... for... experiments... like me... you won't... be hurt... but it will be..." She broke of coughing again as the boy squatted in front of the cage she lay in. She looked back up and continued ****"S****o... painful... at first... so... run..." She wheezed and broke off. ****T****he boy just smiled gently and bent down to her eye level.**

**Gently touching her wrist to get her attention he looked at her ****"W****hat's your name?" She froze slightly, not that she could move much anyway, and smiled brokenly. ****"W****hy... must... you... know...?" She questioned him, uncertainty in her eyes as she looked at him. ****"Bec****ause I wanna" she looked at him in shock then a smile, genuine smile crept up onto her face. "****A****d.. ria.. na" _Wow, her names pretty too _****'A****nd... yours...?" He opened his mouth about to answer when a pot caught his eye.**

**He walked over to it and peered over the edge of it. A bubbling black liquid was in it, heated by the fire below it. ****"W****hat is this?" he called back to the caged girl, turning around. He watched her mouth some thing, then turned back to the liquid in the pot. _Black Blood huh, now that I think about it. All the vials that are in here are filled with this stuff _Suddenly he felt something tugging at the back of his bag ****"H****ey!" The boy steeped back from the pot and swiveled, but he spotted nothing. He looked down, and was an arrow forming beneath his feet, pointing into the direction of the pot. He saw arrows forming in the air around him blocking his escape. ****"W****hat is this?" He turned his head towards the girl once more to find the answer, when he was flung toward the pot, but not before he read her answer. _Vector _**

**He flew above the pot, but as he was about to pass it, the arrows in the air blocked him, and he was thrown into the pot. He screamed as a searing pain filled his body, and he saw the small girl in the cage reach a bloody, broken hand towards him. He screamed as wave upon wave crashed over him, and watched as the figure made its way over to the girl, and stepped on her hand breaking her fingers, He heard the girl scream in pain her shrieks mixing with his yells. Darkness began to swallow his vision, and an eerie feeling was over taking his body _I'm melting, turning into this Black Blood _He turned towards the girl _She wanted... my name... _He felt his body sink lower, pain coursing through every nerve _gotta tell... her... "_****A****driana!" Only his head was left as her eyes turned towards him ****"M****y name is Ragnarok!" He watched as she mouthed her name, and darkness swallowed him up**

"Holy shit! Ragnarok yelled and burst out of Cronas back. "Why the hell is it raining indoors?" He yelled as be batted away at the 'rain'. He looked around, suddenly realizing where he was. "Oh shi..." "RAGNAROK GO AWAY I'M TAKING A SHOWER!" Crona screamed and punched Ragnarok squarely in the chin _damn shes skinny but that kid's got one hell of and arm _He receded back into Crona's blood.

He thought back to his dream. _When I came to I was blood in some little squirts body how the hell am I supposed to react to that?_ He remembered how he had reacted when he realized what happened. He had screamed and shouted profanities so bad it would have turned Mother Teresa into an axe murderer. A few minutes later he heard Crona's voice filter through his thoughts. Heard was a relative term it was more like her voice came directly into his head. "Ragnarok? I'm really sorry I punched you." there was a pause and her timid voice came again. "I didn't mean to freak it's just" pause. "I'm going to bed" Ragnarok waited a second before answering " _Just make sure you sleep in the damn bed this time, dummy". _He felt Crona smile. "Okay"

After about thirty minutes Ragnarok came out of Crona, this time from her chest. She looked peaceful when she was asleep, like all the worries she had and the burdens she carried vanished. But in the morning they came back. _Just like they always have, and always will _ She was never this peaceful when they were with Medusa. She'd always scream and roll in her sleep. Ragnarok looked out the window a last time before receding back into Crona to rest. He didn't really sleep, just rested, since that day. _Adriana, I hope you were alright after that time I met you, I would like ta meet you again, as a human._

_I know kinda cheesy when Ragnarok was telling Adriana his name but my OC is gonna do some great things and appear for real in present time soon. I think you already know who The figure is Its pretty obvious but what about Adriana? Is she the Imoto or not?_


	5. Chapter 5

Hello i'm back but it took sooooo long. I feel so zapped of energy lately, cuz i'm fasting and its a pain in the stomach. My sister is singing "i'm hungry hungry hungry hungry hungry, food food food." ugh it's not helping in the least. My stomach is cramping up really bad but oh well. Basically I eat at 3 and then I eat at 10. nothing in between not even water. On that happy note here's some thing that blew my mind. I have follower! And no it's not my friend Warwulf! The name is icevomp, thanks so much you guys! So here I am typing again I hope this chapter clears some things up. Also thanks to Warwulf for her helpful criticism, I hope my writing is easier to read now thanks to her.

_Italics are thoughts_

**Bold are dreams**

"quotations are speech"

underlined are flashbacks

Combinations mean combined meanings

Soul Evans was driving his motorcycle down the street. Maka had sent him to get groceries, some thing he wished he never had to do. _Ugh, making me do this, this is so uncool. _He rubbed his head remembering the conversation leading to him getting them.

"Soul go get groceries, these are the things we need"

"Maka I can't i'm busy"

"Soul you are watching TV you can spare some time to go grab a few things"

"Maka I can't, besides getting groceries is so uncool"

"MAKA CHOP!"

"I'm going, i'm going, okay!"

Soul sighed as he turned a corner. _That girl has got some arm. _And that was how Soul Evans the 'cool' student of Shibusen found a dead body. _Holy shi- _Soul slammed the brakes and turned violently to avoid running over the body. _What on earth happened? _Soul ran over to the limp figure and turned it over and gasped. As it turned out, the body was alive, it's eyes flashed open, and the ground exploded as purple lightning arced through it, tearing the ground like paper.

And just as quickly as it came it stopped. Soul tuned, realizing that the groceries he had bought were ruined. _Aw, crap, Maka's gonna cave my head in. _Turning back to the figure, who had one again slumped he sighed. _And I have to explain why this side of the street looks like a terrorist bombed it. What do I do with the per- _The figure sat up, gasping as it tried to fill it's lungs with air.

"Hey you alright?"

Soul walked over and fell from shock. The figure was in fact, a girl. As she looked Soul fully took in her appearance. She appeared to about as tall as him, but far thinner. _Almost anorexic... _Her eyes were exactly like Crona's, pale lavender, and droopy, with silver flecks inside of them. Her face was similar s well. _They could have been long lost sisters... _Her hair was blondish, like Medusa's and cut uneven with two long pieces coming down lower than the rest to her shoulders, and a piece coming down in the middle of her forehead, swept to one side of her nose. _She looks like a Medusa-Crona hybrid or something _

"Hey can you stand up alright?"

She looked up and made a small croaking sound, coughing slightly. Soul ran up to her, wrapping an arm around her so she could stand up. Then he nearly pissed his pants in shock. It wasn't the fact that she had appeared out of nowhere, or the fact that she now appeared to be clawing at the ground for no apparent reason. _She has ears... and a tail... and wings... _On top of her head appeared to be fox ears, accompanied by a matching tail, now swishing around Soul's waist. The ears were droopy, and hung at a sort of diagonal towards the ground. Her fingers had claw like nails at the end, and were digging into the ground. Protruding out of her back were wings, not like a birds, but more like a bat's, with a leathery membrane stretched in between long finger-like bones. _Like a dragon's even..._She looked around in a confused manner.

"Can you speak? What's your name?"

She turned towards Soul an opened her mouth slightly, revealing fangs.

"Adriana"

Her voice was soft, and like a breeze, was barely there

"What did you say?"

Soul spoke gently, so as to not scare the girl in front of him. _I really don't need to be ripped apart by purple lightning like the ground. That would be so uncool._

"Adriana"

She replied a bit more strongly, straightening up a little.

"Well Adriana, do you think you can stand up?"

Adriana looked around then frowned at her boots

"Yeah..."

Soul helped her up, and saw what she was wearing. Her boots were the same as Crona's, that much was obvious. Her dress was similar as well, close fitting but with a pleated skirt, so that if she spun it would flare out. Instantly she grabbed her her right arm with her left, stumbling slightly. _Exactly like Crona... _

She didn't have sleeves, but from the elbow down she had some sort of pleated sleeve-like thing that swung down as she grabbed her arm and covered till just below her knuckles, but her hands were curled, so they didn't show her hands. And on the part of the arms Soul could see, were snake tattoos. Exactly like Medusa's... Soul narrowed his eyes slightly _This is just too uncool, this girl is definitely some Medusa-Crona Hybrid, just freaky, but she doesn't seem like shes plotting against anyone..._ He watched as the girl Adriana bent down an picked something up. His ipod.

"Is this... yours?"

Soul started and grabbed his ipod from her hands.

"Huh? Oh yeah, thanks for finding my ipod for me, it would be so uncool to leave it here yaknow?"

Adriana smiled slightly at his sheepish face. She nodded an pointed to his overturned motorcycle

"And... that?"

Soul turned towards his motorcycle and gasped running over to it and checking it to see if it was still okay

"Ah, my motorcycle! Is it okay? Um, let's see, the motor's alright, it's a bit scratched but alright"

Adriana walked over to Soul and crouched down with him

"So this motorcycle, and this ipod, how do they work?"

Soul looked at the girl and grinned.

"You ride really fast on the mototrcycle and the ipod plays music."

She cocked head in curiosity. Soul grinned and sat on his motorcycle.

"Here sit behind me and put this on your dress is a little ripped and you don't really have sleeves"

Cautiously Adriana climbed behind Soul and put on his jacket looked at him questioningly.

"O-Okay."

"Here we go!"

Soul pushed off, revving his motorcycle on top speed as he headed for the apartment him and Maka shared. Adriana squeaked and wrapped her arms tightly around Soul's waist. _Might as well take her to my place, doesn't look like she has anywhere to go _His thoughts were cut off by a laugh behind him. He turned around to see Adriana grinning happily, like she didn't have a care in the world.

"Here stick this in you ear"

Soul handed her one of the ear buds of his ipod and stuck the other in his own ear.

"I'm gonna play a song on repeat so the same ones gonna play until we get home okay."

Adriana nodded and did what Soul asked

"What is the name of the song?"

"This is war"

Adriana nodded and settled in the back, resting her head on Soul's shoulder and listened to the song as it played

A warning to the people  
The good and the evil  
This is war  
To the soldier, the civillian  
The martyr, the victim  
This is war

It's the moment of truth and the moment to lie  
The moment to live and the moment to die  
The moment to fight, the moment to fight, to fight, to fight, to fight

To the right, to the left  
We will fight to the death  
To the Edge of the Earth  
It's a brave new world from the last to the first

To the right, to the left  
We will fight to the death  
To the Edge of the Earth  
It's a brave new world  
It's a brave new world

A warning to the prophet, the liar, the honest  
This is war  
To the leader, the pariah, the victim, the messiah  
This is war

It's the moment of truth and the moment to lie  
The moment to live and the moment to die  
The moment to fight, the moment to fight, to fight, to fight, to fight

To the right  
To the left  
We will fight to the death  
To the edge of the earth  
It's a brave new world  
From the last to the first

To the right  
To the left  
We will fight to the death  
To the edge of the earth  
It's a brave new world  
It's a brave new world  
It's a brave new world

I do believe in the light  
Raise your hands up to the sky  
The fight is done  
The war is won  
Lift your hands  
Towards the sun  
Towards the sun  
Towards the sun  
Towards the sun  
The war is won

It's the moment of truth and the moment to lie  
The moment to live and the moment to die  
The moment to fight, the moment to fight, to fight, to fight, to fight

To the right  
To the left  
We will fight to the death  
To the edge of the earth  
It's a brave new world  
From the last to the first

To the right  
To the left  
We will fight to the death  
To the edge of the earth  
It's a brave new world  
It's a brave new world  
It's a brave new world

A brave new world  
The war is won  
The war is won  
A brave new world

I believe in nothing  
Not the end and not the start  
I believe in nothing  
Not the earth and not the stars  
I believe in nothing  
Not the day and not the dark  
I believe in nothing  
But the beating of our hearts  
I believe in nothing  
One hundred suns until we part  
I believe in nothing  
Not in satan, not in god  
I believe in nothing  
Not in peace and not in war  
I believe in nothing  
But the truth of who we are

As the song repeated itself Adriana gently tugged his hair and smiled gently.

"I like your hair, it's a cool color."

Soul grinned back at her and gasped. _Her hair turned white... like mine... wait it turned back... weird... _He shook off the shock and grinned again

"Cause I am cool."

Adriana grinned as well

"Yeah. What is your name?"

"Soul. I'm a weapon. Scythe to be precise. Cool, huh.?"

"Yep."

"So Adriana, why did you come here?"

"..."

"If it's personal, don't tell me, it's uncool for guys to pry."

"No... I'm looking for my onee."

"Really what's her name?"

"...Crona..."

Soul stiffened and turned to look at her. He opened his mouth to ask her another question but saw she was already asleep _Crona, huh. They are alike... It just might be possible_

As he turned in front of his shared apartment he looked back at the sleeping girl. _Now how am I going to explain this to Maka, "Oh hello Maka I did buy the groceries you were asking for but they were pulverized by purple lightning and instead I brought a girl named Adriana who looks like a Medusa-Crona-Fox-dragon hybrid but hey that happens everyday huh?" I'm doomed, this is so uncool might as well get this over with_

"Hey Maka, I'm home and sorry I didn't ge-"

"I sent you to get groceries and you come back like THREE HOURS later and you don't have them!"

"Maka I can expla-"

"MAKA CHO-, oh whoes this?"

"Her names Adriana, i'll tell you all about after I take her to bed."

Soul looked at Maka meaningfully and she nodded. He took Adriana and set her down in his bed and set the covers over her. _Wow this is getting to weird for me, probably should tell Shinigami-sama _Just then Blair hopped up on his bedside table

"Hey Soul, what's up"

"Not now Blair,"

"Well I was just wondering where... Oh hey that's the girl who gave me fish yesterday!"

Soul turned towards Blair grabbing her.

"Are you sure it's her?"

No doubt, it's kinda hard to forget her."

Soul slumped slightly as he walked down the stairs and sat on the couch with Maka waiting for him.

"Well?"

Soul sighed and ran his hand through his hair. _Here goes nothing. _And so he explained. How he really got the groceries, how Adriana was found, their conversation, her odd features, her tattoos, how she was looking for her older sister.

"But Maka, the older sister she's looking for, she said it's Crona"

Maka uncrossed her legs and shook her head at Soul.

"Soul you are so gullible it's obvious shes a bad person, and you were seduced by her innocent act. She duping you Soul, and tomorrow we are going to turn her in as a spy."

Soul stood up angrily and growled. _I can't believe it, Adriana is not a spy, regardless if Crona's her sister or not, shes not a bad person!_

"Maka Adriana is a good person, and Crona is probably is her older sister they look alike and besides you didn't meet her she is not a bad person."

"It's true!"

Soul and Maka watched s Blair perched herself on the couch and took on a human form. Blair looked from Soul to Maka and replied with complete conviction

"Shes not a bad person cause she gave me fish. Besides, if she really is Crona's sister Crona would recognize her so we should just let Crona decide."

"Blair's right Maka."

"You're just on her side because you think shes hot."

"I am not!"

"Liar!"

"Both of you shut up! Someones at the door."

They all looked at the door as the bell rang. They stiffened and Blair walked to the door and opened.

"Hi Crona sweetie, whatcha need?"

"Nnnothing, iiit's jjust that I felt something fffrom hhhere and I-"

"Come on in and then talk, okay sweetie, it's getting cold out there"

Maka bit her lip and went to the kitchen. Soul watched as Blair led Crona into the house with Ragnarok out of her back, resting on Crona's head. Soul grinned at Crona reasurringly. _Well I might as well drop the bomb now_

"So what's up Crona?"

Ragnarok just growled as Crona looked at her boots.

"We feeling freaky energies and the last pulse came from here so Crona was freakin worried about you guys so we ended up coming here. But I did say that since the old cow is here with her freakin books you would be fine"

"Actually you guys, theres something I need to tell you."

Both of them looked at Soul expectantly. Just then Maka came in with four cups of hot chocolate and set them at the table. Ragnarok immediately grabbed one and ate it, cup and all. Crona gently picked one up and murmured her thanks to Maka as Soul did the same. _Well here goes nothing._

"There's a girl upstairs in my room who said her name is Adriana and is your younger sister."

Both Crona and Ragnarok froze at that and looked up at Soul in shock. _Are they allright? I guess they both know her._

"Can we see her?"

Soul looked up at Crona's unexpectedly determined face and voice.

"Sure"

He led them up to his room. _I would understand if Crona knew her but Ragnarok as well? _They stopped at Souls door and swung it opened. Adriana was sitting up on Souls bed and Crona and Ragnarok stared at her. A shattering of glass could be heard as three pairs of eyes met. Three breathless, disbelieving voice permeated the air

"Nnno way..."

"Impossible"

"Is ththat..."

Like it! I hope you did. Please review! If you like this format better i'll write more like this and maybe even change the other chapters. I tired to fix the previous chapter it was messed up. As far as fluff goes I suck. In the previous chapter the fluff was the conversation between Adriana and Ragnarok did anyone catch that? I told Warwulf and well

Warwulf- BAKA! Fluff does not include blood and gore!

I'm sorry! In this the fluff is supposed to be between Soul and Adriana is it any good? Ill probably just have Warwulf write my fluff for me if not. I tried so freakin hard... anyway I hope you have fun! I shall go back to playing with dead people now!


	6. Chapter 6

hmmm so here i am after a while. im beginning to think that adrianas wings should not be therer and il have a bit of a back story to how they got there. next chapter i will have them ripped off! or the one after that. Thanks to Lialane Graest for boosting my morale!

_talics are thoughts_

**Bold are dreams**

"quotations are speech"

underlined are flashbacks

Combinations mean combined meanings

* * *

"There's a girl upstairs in my room who said her name is Adriana and is your younger sister."

Both Crona and Ragnarok froze at that and looked up at Soul in shock. _Are they allright? I guess they both know her._

"Can we see her?"

Soul looked up at Crona's unexpectedly determined face and voice.

"Sure"

He led them up to his room. _I would understand if Crona knew her but Ragnarok as well? _They stopped at Souls door and swung it opened. Adriana was sitting up on Souls bed and Crona and Ragnarok stared at her. A shattering of glass could be heard as three pairs of eyes met. Three breathless, disbelieving voice permeated the air

"Nnno way..."

"Impossible"

"Is ththat..."

* * *

Adriana slumped slightly in shock and relief _It's onee, it's really her... _Adriana frowned slightly in confusion as she saw RAgnarok poking out of Crona's back. _But what is that? _Suddenly Her eyes widened, silver flecks flashing. _Is that Ragnarok? Theres no mistakening that x mark, just like the scar HE had..._

"Onee..."

Crona gave a choking sob and ran over to Adriana bringing her into a bone-crushing hug.

"It's really you.. Onee"

Even Ragnarok was sort of hugging Adriana, kind of resting on her head, his arms sort of wrapped around it.

"Damn, i can't believe you're alive, Adriana you little brat."

There was a pause before adriana lifted her skinny arms and wrapped them tightly around Crona, her wings wrapping around them as well, mostly obscuring them from Soul's view. Her ears were drooping and her tail had wrapped around Crona's waist.

"I'm so glad you guys are okay"

"Yeah.."

"Me too"

* * *

(I decided these lines will be deviders for whoes thought i'm following, two mean time lapse, three lined means beginning and end of chapters)

* * *

Soul walked out of the room passing Maka who was stading in the doorway

"See, they really are sisters"

Soul whispered to Maka as he walked out. Maka just snorted not convinced.

"As if shes just a freak, and Crona's just confused"

And havng said that Maka stalked down the stairs, grabed her coat and walked out the door _I need to take a walk to clear my head, that girl is NOT Crona's sister it's not possibe, shes just some sideshow freak, and I WiLL get rid of her, one waay or another_

Maka stomped through the dim lit streets of the city, still fuming about Adriana. _Ugh shes so stupid and I wish she would just go take her lies and shove them up her_

"MAKA! Don't look so gloomy, the great Black*star is here to brighten your day his presence is so big it is brghter than the sun! YAHOOOO!"

Maka smiled despite herself, Black*star was always like that. _his ego really does outweigh the sun..._

"Black*star, it's the night"

Blck*star just gave Maka his trademark goofy grin. Although the more you thought about it, everything about blackstar was trademark, he was just that original. Although a better word woul be 'special'. REALLY 'special'.

"Duh, I know that but my presens is that of the sun, it brightens night into day! So what is it that has gotten you down Maka?"

Maka sighed and ran one gloved hand through her bangs.

"Soul found a girl half dead in the middle of road. Shes the one who ripped up the west side, the damage was done by her and some purple lightning she conjured up. She said she is Crona's sister and it appears so but I think shes up to something."

Maka looked up into Black*stars eyes

"She has the same nake tattos as Medusa, I think shes her reincarnated"

Black*star looked at Maka frowning seriously. He didn't have anything noncomittal for once, and appeared to be thinking hard. Then suddenly he looke up an spoke.

"Just 'cuase she has tattoos doesn't mean anything, shes probably just a witch."

"Black*star, she ripped up WEST SIDE, and shes some sort of freak, she has fox ears and tail, not to mention dragon wings."

Back*star just grinned happily and put his hands on his hips and laughed. Maka frowned at his response.

"Great, that's really cool! Me and Tsbaki are coming over tomorrow were gonna meet her!"

He hooped up onto a building as Maka just stared in shock\

"And Maka, tell that girl that she is not better than the great Black*star! For I am the one who will surpass god! YAHOOO!"

And having finished his self-serving speech Black*star hopped off to who knows where. Maka just shook head. _Stupid Black*star does nobody realize the peril we are in, she is evil, and if no one will believe me I will just have to prove it to them, or drive her away._Maka smiled as a plan began to form in her head. _Adriana is toast I WILL uncover her true identity and motives. _Then she walked away down an Alley, a shortcut back to her and Soul's shared apartment

* * *

Th sun shined down through the windows and directly onto Soul's sleeping face. Blair had gone out last night and hadn't come back yet but Soul wasn't worried in the least. _Probably mooching some fish off of some poor vendor or some thing, that sun is so uncool. _Soul glared up at the grinning sun and groaned as he got up fom the couch, Crona and Adriana had fallen asleep on his bed, he had been left with the couch. He groaned as he rubbed his back, stumbling up the stairs to his room to check on Crona and Adriana. He found them curled up on the bed each on one side, their fingers entwined. _Cute _Soul grinned toothily and walked back down, only to be met with a sight that woul make hell flee in fear.

"Oh God"

* * *

Umm so sorry it's so short, i havn't quit fanfiction, it's just that it is the school year so i'm on hold right now. ideas are appreciated as well as a vote on how Maka will die and pairing, i may post some stuff up but i will notify when i get beck on. Ciao!


End file.
